Versailles
Think of it like a film. With a movie, the soundtrack follows the drama. But with visual kei, it’s the other way around: we begin with the music and then build the visuals around it. —KAMIJO Dan Grunebaum: Versailles, Metropolis peers behind the makeup of a fast-emerging visual kei band. Published by Metropolis on August 24, 2007. Versailles is a metal band formed by ex-LAREINE vocalist KAMIJO and by ex-SULFURIC ACID guitarist and solo artist HIZAKI. The sound of the band concentrates on the concept of youshikibi (absolute beauty of form) and the extremes of aestheticism. Trademarks are the dueling guitar sound and the heavy but melodic arrangements. KAMIJO's lyrics are connected to each other to tell a single story, often making use of narrating voices and concept videos. Biography Versailles was formed in Autumn 2006 by vocalist KAMIJO and guitarist HIZAKI. The lineup was joined by two members from HIZAKI grace project (bassist Jasmine You and guitarist TERU) and by drummer YUKI, who was recommended by the head of Meguro Rockmaykan. The foundation of the band was announced at the first concert of Node of Scherzo (March 14th, 2007), though no details were given. The monicker and the name of the members have been revealed by KAMIJO on his blog on March 30th. Versailles' first public appearance took place at Meguro Rockmaykan on June 23rd, performing a short set and a band showcase in front of an all-male audience. The first official concert followed on June 24th at Ebisu LIQUIDROOM. Their sound has been introduced by the single The Revenant Choir (available as a CD single or DVD single), which has been sold exclusively at Versailles' concerts and through SHOXX mailorders. TERU was first announced as a support member due to his responsibilities toward 藍華柳 (Aikaryu). However, he became a permanent and official member right after the disbandment of 藍華柳 (Aikaryu) in July 2007. Versailles signed a contract with the German label CLJ Records for European distribution on August 30th, 2007. The first release to hit the stores is the mini-album Lyrical Sympathy. Versailles toured Europe for the first time in March and April 2008 having concerts in Sweden, Finland, Germany, France and Spain with 摩天楼オペラ as support act. Right after their first, sold-out oneman live at Daikanyama UNIT, Versailles debuted in the United States with concerts in Dallas and Los Angeles. Lineup * KAMIJO - Vocals → 美辞麗句 → LAREINE → NEW SODMY → LAREINE → Node of Scherzo → Versailles, Node of Scherzo * HIZAKI - Guitar → GARNET GRAVE → Crack brain → Schwardix Marvally → HIZAKI, BURNING FIRE → SULFURIC ACID → SULFURIC ACID, HIZAKI grace project → HIZAKI grace project → HIZAKI grace project, Node of Scherzo, Juka support → Versailles, HIZAKI grace project, Node of Scherzo * TERU - Guitar → 藍華柳 → 藍華柳, HIZAKI grace project → Versailles, HIZAKI grace project * Jasmine You - Bass → 雀羅 → HIZAKI grace project → HIZAKI grace project, Node of Scherzo → Versailles, HIZAKI grace project, Node of Scherzo * YUKI - Drums → Sugar Trip → alively sanctuary → Versailles Discography Albums Image:Versailles_LyricalSympathy.jpg| Lyrical Sympathy EP (2007.10.31) Singles * 2007.06.24 The Revenant Choir * 2008.03.19 A NOBLE WAS BORN IN CHAOS DVD * 2007.06.23 The Revenant Choir * 2007.12.12 Aesthetic Violence Louis * 2007.12.12 Aesthetic Violence Princess Stairs * 2007.12.12 Aesthetic Violence B.P.T. * 2007.12.12 Aesthetic Violence Elegant Jasmine * 2007.12.12 Aesthetic Violence Dark Master * 2007.12.24 裏貴族 (Urakizoku) Books * 2007.10.31 Lyrical Sympathy (tour pamphlet) * 2007.12.24 Official 2008 Calendar (with bonus off-shot DVD) Omnibus albums * 2007.10.14 キュピア Vol.1 (Cupia Vol.1) * 2007.11.09 TOKYO ROCK CITY * 2008.03.26 CROSS GATE 2008～chaotic sorrow～ References * Descendants of Rose Notes External links * Versailles Official Website * Versailles Official Myspace * Descendants of Rose: Official European Fansite * The Revenant Choir (english fansite) Category:Indies Category:Sherow Artist Society